Season 8 Bamon Drabbles
by damnbamon
Summary: Collection of season 8 Bonnie and Damon centered drabbles.
1. I Thought I Saw A Light

**8x01**

"I ripped the switch off the wall. There is no switch, Stefan." Damon said as he looked over at his brother, his eyes filled with even less emotion than Stefan had ever seen before, ",because there is no hope. Every drop of blood I ever spilled, every body I have ever drained, every bad decision I've ever made...sealed my fate. M-"

"No, you've been through this kind of thing before, I refuse to believe that there's no hope for you." Stefan said, suddenly interrupting his brother.

"For the last time, go." he replied, a slight nervous twitch as he sensed that Enzo was close. He knew Bonnie must have come with Stefan, and the last thing either of them needed was to be there when Sybil decided to show herself from the crimson water underneath the floor.

Stefan shook his head in refusal, "I said, no!" he growled, and within a second sped over to the mop, broke the handle in half, and then stabbed Damon in the back. Damon grunted, and fell to the floor.

Much like Damon had thought, and hoped against, Bonnie showed up behind Stefan. Those emerald eyes of hers filled with concern. For a second Damon wondered if the concern was about him too, until Stefan said they should leave as Damon picked himself up off the floor taking the makeshift stake out of his back, and Enzo sped over with a glaring deviousness in his eyes - and Bonnie looked at Enzo.

Those eyes of hers, the eyes that Damon had looked into for so long were looking at the man who had once been his best friend, and they were so worried, but when they flickered to him? There seemed to be almost nothing there.

He shouldn't have cared. His emotions were gone. He didn't care about anything anymore. When Bonnie continued to refuse to leave without Enzo, Damon snapped out of his internal conflict, and sped over to grab Bonnie. Holding her in a very loose choke hold, he made himself appear as the bad guy. He was the one 'hurting' Bonnie now. Yet, in reality he was keeping Enzo who was standing five feet away, from getting anywhere near her. Enzo's emotions weren't off, but he was the reason they were there in the first place. Even Damon in his siren controlled state knew this, even he knew that Bonnie wouldn't be in harms way if it weren't for him.

"Let me go, Damon!" Bonnie huffed, with even more disdain for him than she already held.

"Let her go and we will leave." Stefan insisted, but Damon knew from the look on Bonnie's face as she stared at Enzo that she wanted nothing to do with leaving without him.

Damon held her tighter, her back against his chest, and she squirmed, misunderstanding his attempt to keep her safe. Bonnie huffed, and Enzo still looked at her with a blank expression, holding the bloodied stake that had been in Damon's back in his left hand. 

"When I let you go. You leave." Damon said to Bonnie from behind her, and she exhaled getting ready to say something to him, but he interrupted her, "Do you understand me?"

Bonnie furrowed her brow, she was confused. Then again, she'd spent this entire time thinking more about Enzo than Damon. Damon was in this mess because he'd saved her, Enzo was in this mess because he walked blindly into it. She was unsure who she should be more afraid of, partof her wanted to believe that since Enzo had left the clues to lead her there, he wanted to be saved. But, in hindsight, him leading her there knowing she might be hurt was pretty reckless.

"Just let me go... Damon." she said queitly, and felt his arms loosen, and then move from her entirely, she turned around to look at him. There was something so much different in the way he looked at her. Which was odd considering Damon was supposed to be the one with his humanity turned off.

Damon looked back at her, tilting his head to the side, putting on that same fake smirk he always did when he didn't want people to worry about him, or when he wanted to break the tension of a terrible situation by acting like he was amused by it. She shook her head a little, her forehead creasing.

"Till the next time, Bon Bon." he whispered, and the way she looked at him was different from when she had been distracted by Enzo. Her emerald eyes were almost the same as they had been four years before, and for a brief second, he swore that she wasn't thinking about Enzo at all.

Bonnie tore her eyes away from his blue ones, and as she moved over to Stefan, walking out of the building with him, she wondered if Damon still had the letter. That letter he'd written her three years before, that she had refused to read. She didn't have a clue where it was, but, if he did have it, that meant he'd been carrying it around the last two months.

Stefan walked beside her, looking like they'd failed, and suddenly Bonnie was the one with the most hope. She wondered if maybe, three years before, when Damon was standing in the warehouse in New York, she should have asked him to stay.


	2. The Hardest Truth, The Easiest Choice

**A/N:** Set vaguely in 8x03 when Sybil forces Bonnie to chose Damon, or Enzo.

* * *

The night sky was pitch black except for the sparkles of white stars that scattered along it. Not a single cloud was in sight, and yet, the moon seemed to cast a much dimmer light onto the earth. Bonnie drove down the road, trying to keep sight of what was in front of her. It was nearly impossible to keep her focus on just getting to _them_.

Them being, Damon, and Enzo. No matter how hard Bonnie tried to pretend everything was going to be okay, they'd both get to live if she just got there, she couldn't overlook the fact that she still hadn't chosen yet. Sybil had given her a very simple pair of options...

 _"You would do anything for Damon, and Enzo? Like, anything, anything?" Sybil asked as she paced back and forth in front of Bonnie. Clad in a tight white skirt, and a clashing floral crop-top that she somehow made look perfect._

 _Bonnie sat on the couch, eyeing the woman with distaste, her distaste would grow within the next few minutes._

 _"I mean, how far would you really go?" Sybil mused, brushing a lock of her shoulder length oak colored hair behind her ear, then gasped excitedly. "What if you had to choose between them?" she asked Bonnie, turning to look at her, a delightfully evil glimmer in her eyes as she chuckled lightly._

 _Bonnie set her jaw, even though inside, she was ready to set this bitches head on fire. Unfortunately, without her magic, she could only do that the old fashion way... "What are you getting at, Sybil?" she questioned, though she could feel the ultimatum thick in the air._

 _The petite siren clicked her tongue as if to -tsk- Bonnie for speaking out of turn, even though she had only asked her a question._

 _"Here's the thing, sweetie. I need two loyal soldiers, and these two can't seem to cut loose from their ties to the past. It's really...working my last nerve. So, I realized, hey, I only need one of them. The other will die, and, of course live an eternity of darkness and pain." Sybil chuckled, smiling to herself happily, "So, you, Bon...Damon calls you? Well, you get to chose."_

Sybil had made it sound as though it was any easy choice. Maybe it should have been – however, Bonnie's mind was filled with a million different reasons why she should just get there, and stop both of them from being killed. Perhaps, she was only delaying the inevitable? Either way, her heart was hurting inside of her chest, and she wished she had been prepared for this. She wished she had been prepared for everything.

Bonnie tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she continued to speed down the road at 20 over the speed limit. Maybe she should have gotten Caroline to come with her. However, she had gotten used over the last three years of being either by her self or with Enzo. It was difficult trying to push herself into a new cycle. Especially when she was positive the woman who used to be her best friend was far more concerned with her own life than anything else. Which, made sense, it did, but, it was frustrating to say the least.

Suddenly in front of the car, Sybil stood in the middle of the road. Bonnie had managed to run away from her, but, of course she had expected her to eventually catch up. With both hands on the wheel, she veered to the side trying to go around her, but instead, crashed straight into several tree's along the side of the road when Sybil shoved the car, leaving a heavy dent along the side. The car jolted, the sound of metal bending, glass shattering, and the airbag deploying were heard among Bonnie's almost scream that she could quite get out as the breath from her lungs was taken.

Bonnie coughed, opening her eyes as she looked through the smoke, and the fire that was building. She needed to get out of the car as quickly as possible before it went up entirely in flames. However, she was stuck. Her right leg wouldn't budge, and every time she tried to move, pain shot through her entire body.

Through the smoke, a hand reached out. Bonnie tried not to breath in too much of the smoke as she grabbed the slender olive skinned hand of Sybil. Sybil's other hand reached in after she had taken Bonnie's hand. The found of metal and plastic clashing, and twisting, bending was heard, and the pressure that had been on Bonnie was lifted.

She was pulled from the burning vehicle, and dragged several yards away by her hands right before the car went bursting completely in flames.

"Why..." Bonnie coughed, trying to get a question out, but, it was nearly impossible.

Sybil sighed, some soot along her skin, and a few healing cuts along her arms and face.  
"I don't care what I have to do, you're going to chose. Not even death is going to keep you from it." she huffed as she picked Bonnie up off the ground bridal style. The woman was only an inch or two taller than the slight Bonnie Bennett, but, turned around, and started to carry her down the road with ease.

Bonnie faded in and out of consciousness, unable to object.

"One of them will die." Sybil said simply as she carried the woman both men cared too much about, with several miles in-between them, and the warehouse Damon and Enzo resided in.

In quick movements, they were at the warehouse in just five minutes, Bonnie was bleeding in several places, but, nothing to serious. It was mostly the shock from the crash that was keeping her in and out of the fog.

As Bonnie came too once they were inside the damp dimly lit building, she could hear the sound of struggling. Damon and Enzo were fighting. At the control of Sybil. Fists flying through the air, stakes jammed into stomach, shoulders, chests, just barely missing each others hearts.

"I see you two have been going at it good." Sybil chuckled melodically before setting Bonnie down on the ground surprisingly gently.

"S-Stop!" Bonnie exhaled, using all her strength to push herself up off the ground, grunting at the feeling of her aching body. Her head was spinning.

"Please, fight through this, Damon...Enzo..." she begged, but they only continued to fight each other, until Damon was on top of Enzo on the dirty floor of the warehouse.

He didn't really want to kill Enzo. Somewhere deep down, in place of the mind control Sybil had over him. However, this was not because he cared about Enzo. Damon could not give a single fuck about Enzo. All he had done was put Bonnie in danger, almost killed her when he was supposedly 'taking care' of her. It honestly enraged him in one sense or another that Bonnie was with this man...this...rat, that had hurt her, and yet she couldn't even see it. Unless she could...yet, refused to admit it, accept it. Damon could understand – it had taken him three years in a coffin to realize his mistakes. To realize the toxic hold Elena had over him, to realize how he really felt. Yet when he got back, there Bonnie was...wrapped in Enzo's arms...

The only reason Damon didn't want to kill Lorenzo was because he was worried Bonnie, in her twisted mindset she had developed, would not forgive him. It wasn't like he had much of a choice though.

"Stop! Please, Damon! You don't have to do this." Bonnie gasped as Damon shoved his hand into Enzo's chest, taking hold of his slowly beating heart.

"He can't, only you can stop this. Choose, Bonnie." The siren said, getting fairly annoyed with how drawn out this was becoming. However, she was enjoying the dramatics.

Bonnie's heart was pounding in her chest, and her eyes filled with tears. Enzo was the man she loved. Wasn't he? She was supposed to chose him. Wasn't she? It was what all moral ground told her. She'd been fighting this whole time for Enzo, barely paying attention to Damon; because, well, wasn't that what she was supposed to do?

It seemed what she was supposed to do, was conflicting with what she wanted to do... No matter what had happened those three years she had with Enzo, no matter how much Damon had disappointed her before – there was no denying the fact that Enzo had been the reason she had almost died several months before. Yet...Damon...Damon had saved her, twice over, again, and again, and again. While she had been cold, and distant to the man, he had done everything he could to save her life. He was even prepared to die for her. Ready to die for her. While making sure she knew it wasn't her fault.

Tears spilled over from Bonnie's eyes, and she knew she had to make the choice. The truth was what was the hardest. While the choice was one she had needed to make for quite some time.

"I chose Damon!" she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut, and she could hear the sound of Enzo's heart being ripped from his chest completely. The olive skinned vampire gasped as he died, his eyes wide with disbelief, pain, anger, betrayal.

Once Damon stood up, dropping Enzo's bloody heart to the floor, there was a deafening silence. He swallowed hard, looking at his blood covered hand, before slowly turning around to face Bonnie, and Sybil.

Bonnie opened her eyes, and those tear filled emerald eyes of hers, met the blue orbs of Damon's.

This was the truth. The hardest truth she had ever accepted in her life. Finally, it was known. It had to be.

"I can't believe I ever doubted you, Bonnie." Sybil mused happily, grinning, "And you, good job. Good boy." she clapped softly at Damon, speaking to him like he was her little pet. Which for all intents and purposes, he was.

"You made the right choice." Sybil told Bonnie, reaching over to touch her shoulder, but she yanked away from her, giving her a look of frustration as her tears dripping along her cheeks.

Bonnie's heart hurt, and yet at the same time, it was as though a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. The truth was – there was a weight gone. No longer did she have to worry about getting Damon and Enzo back. It was just Damon now...

However, this didn't take away from the pain... She dropped to her knees on the floor, and with her head tilted down, she sobbed, her eyes squeezed shut.

"I'll give you two a moment, hmm?" The siren suggested with an amused look on her face as she stepped over to Damon. "Say your farewells." she said, in more of an order, less of a suggestion, as she lifted a hand to drag her fingers along the side of his face.

Sybil disappeared out of the nearest door, and down the hallway where she would wait. It seemed odd of her to let them say goodbye. Since, Damon no longer had his humanity, and shouldn't care about his little witch in the slightest. Yet, it seemed, even she could tell that Damon would never give himself over to her fully – not without a chance to talk to Bonnie Bennett.

However, Damon had no idea what to say. He felt numb inside. He knew what he was supposed to feel, but, his flip of the switch had made it him unable to feel these things. Yet, there was a tingle of pain there, somewhere. As his eyes shifted to Bonnie crying on the floor, it grew more intense, until it was burning at the edges of his soul.

"Bonnie." he said in a flat monotone, squatting down to almost her eye level.

Bonnie looked up into his eyes, her vision blurry for a moment. "Damon." she whispered, her voice cracking, her heart breaking voice cracking a line along the walls hiding his humanity.

There was nothing either of them could say or do to fix the situation. Nothing. Damon lifted a hand, and brushed a curl of Bonnie's dark hair behind one of her ears as they stared into each others face.  
His fingertips brushed along her cheek, feeling the soft dampness of her light brown skin...

After a moment, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and typed on it for a second on an empty note, before turning it so Bonnie could look at it as she sniffled.

 **Don't give up on me.**

It read.

"Goodbye, Bon Bon.." Damon said at the same time as she read the screen, and she took it, erasing his message to put her own. She turned his phone back around to him.

"Goodbye, Damon." Bonnie whispered, their eyes meeting after Damon had read her words on his phone.

 **I never will.**


	3. Into The Fire, Consume

**8x16**

A single life span is long enough for someone to realize that they have not a single clue who they really are; but, for most, it is not long enough to find what brings true meaning to the heartbeat. Fear is an emotion that is felt before death, and while peace is an abstract concept, perhaps fear is the only thing that follows death. We are afraid of being surrounded by a never ending darkness that is more maddening than any fleeting second of bleeding out.

Yet, in the moments that Bonnie Bennett was holding back the fire of hell, she was not afraid of the darkness; but, the light. The heat of the flames licked at her palms as she chanted. This was either going to be the end, or beginning for her; what would death bring? Even more concerning, what would life bring?

Bonnie felt as though she had nothing left, and this was hindering her. The flames growing hotter, she was struggling to contain the blast. It was until her green eyes flickered over and she saw Grams. Fingers intertwined, and within seconds one heart, became hundreds.

The pulsing of magic surged through the room, and the fire tried to fought back, pushing against them, but they were stronger.

The screams of witches united to force back the fire, and Bonnie could feel the ripple effect of the fire whooshing backwards, and into the tunnels.

Suddenly the magical presence in the room was gone, and it was quiet, save for Bonnie's heavy breathing; and hurried foot steps coming from behind her.

"Bonnie!" Stefan's terrified voice called out for her, and she turned around, her wide eyes flickering towards him.

"W...Stefan...What's going on?" she asked, confused, Stefan had been supposed to be in the cave.

Stefan's eyes were glimmering with tears, and he had a guilt struck look on his face.  
"I...Damon wanted to... I couldn't.. I couldn't stop him..." he replied his hands shaking.

Bonnie blinked, her heart speeding up in her chest.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and then it hit her, "Damon's in the cave."

Bonnie hurried forward, knowing she could get to where Damon was if she went through the entrance in the woods. Stefan grabbed her shoulders, trying to stop her, he was positive she'd die too if she tried to save Damon.

"Bonnie, you can't." he huffed, and she looked at him with her wild emerald eyes.

"I have to!" she struggled with him, using a open hand to send him seven feet backwards sliding, and then moved forwards again.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Bonnie could hear the roaring fire underneath the ground as she ran through the woods. Pushing herself harder, her arms moved at her sides, and she could hardly see in the dark, but she kept moving. Nearly stumbling and tripping down the stairs to the entrance of the tomb, she could see Damon standing near the door in the circle of the tomb.

"Damon!" Bonnie called as she made the finale stair.

The pitch black haired head turned, and a pair of sea blue eyes stared into her's with a horrified expression.

"Bonnie...What are you doing!?" Damon yelled back at her, and the fire whirling down the tunnels grew louder, the light from the flames glowing further along the corridors.

She ran over to him, looking up at him, "You can't do this!" Bonnie yelled through the noise.

"Leave Bonnie!" he told her as he held a squirming Katherine in his arms.

"No!" Bonnie told him stubbornly.

As the heat started to emanate where they were standing tears dripped out of her eyes.

"This wasn't the plan! You aren't supposed to die!" she choked out, and Damon stabbed Katherine in her heart with the dagger as they had seconds before the fire poured through them.

"Get out of here now Bon!" he yelled at her angrily, and turned to grab her shoulders, trying to force her out.

Bonnie shook her head and screamed at him, "No! You are not leaving me again!"

Their eyes met as tears gathered along both their lash lines, and their voices were barely audible through the sound of the flames.

"You promised." she whispered, and Damon's tight grip on her shoulders slid to her back.

In the same second that the fire exploded into the room, Damon pulled Bonnie up and their lips met.  
Her arms around his neck, their tears mixed with each others as their lips moved against one another searching for the only peace that could be found within the fires of damnation that consumed them.

The heat of the flames was felt against their skin, and they were certain the blinding light was one of death; but, in the moment of certain end, a miracle replaced the tragedy.

The fire scorched and destroyed everything in the tunnels, Katherine's vessel engulfed; except them.  
As Damon clung to Bonnie as though she was his only dream, and him hers, the fire flowed around them, leaving their skin and clothing untouched.

Suddenly, as their bodies pressed up against each others, yearning for the breath of life from each other – the fire engulfed them both. The flames burning at their beings so powerfully their souls entangled in the blaze, a wave of power thundered outwards from their bodies, and rippled outwards around them.

Their lips pulled back from each others, and they gasped, seeing the flicker of flames in each other's eyes for just a split second.

The tunnels were dark, the marks of the scorching all around them, Katherine's burned body lifeless on the ground. Yet, Bonnie and Damon's skin, and clothing were untouched.

Their eyes poured back into each others, lingering fear there; yet, one thing was certain. They were alive. As Bonnie pushed back up, their lips met affectionately yet again. Damon's arms held her tight against his chest. The sweetness, and warmth of their lips moving together made an unspoken promise. The darkness of the tomb bringing more hope than the light of the fire that they had been so certain was the end.

Bonnie and Damon had been frightened of the fire consuming them; but it had not. They had consumed the fire.


End file.
